New Recruits
by Ahura Mazdah
Summary: How does a grown up Yachiru greet new shinigami? Yachiru x Kenpachi Rated for language. Short one shot R&R!


_A new fan fic?! O.O The sky must be falling! R&R please._

New Recruits

"Ken-chan!" a high pitched voice called from above him before a familiar weight dropped down to perch upon his shoulder, hardly moving the mountain of a man. Turning his head with a grunt of a response the small bells adorning Kenpachi's hair would jingle. "Where are we headed?" the petite pink haired girl asked, intending to go wherever Kenpachi was heading without hesitation, "Pickin' up some reports." he answered in a nonchalant tone. "What the hell you wearin'?" he asked upon taking notice of her chosen garment, "Doushite? Don't you like it Ken-chan?!" she asked seeking approval, jumping down to model her modified shinigami uniform.

Cut from shoulder to navel and exposing nearly every inch of flesh possible without being indecent; the much older, though appearing to be only in her teens by human standard Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi's uniform seemed to be held in place by will power alone, no doubt to intentionally accentuate her newly found feminine figure and toned stomach. "I saw MakiMaki earlier and he said it looked great!" she protested at his disturbed expression, the expression didn't change, in fact it worsened. "Whatever, brat", he finally responded, sticking her tongue out she let the topic drop as she hopped back over to his side to walk along with him.

They hadn't made it much further before an odd light flickered briefly across the courtyard in front of the unexpecting couple, Kenpachi stopped in his tracks and looked around for a moment, causing his pink haired companion to stop as well, "Nani, Ken-chan?", she asked unconcerned. After all she could read reiatsu very well and she sensed nothing of concern lurking about. With a brief shrug the tall dangerous looking man resumed walking.

"Okay, we got the signal, she's coming this way, now get out there!" a hushed voice came from a small group of shinigami huddled around the opposite side of the building upon seeing the flashing light, while a tall, thin, and rather frightened looking young man was pushed around the corner, coming to a skidding hault in front of the wall also known as Kenpachi, whereas the petite Yachiru was still catching up. "Eh?" the annoyed Captain questioned, looking at the deathly pale boy who looked as if he were going into shock, having been nervous enough without confronting Yachiru's Captain. "E-e-e-excuse me Captain Zaraki, sir!" he stammered between chattering teeth after a long slack jawed moment to Kenpachi who merely grunted and continued to stride past, "Everyones gone fucking mad." he barked conversationally to his pink haired friend who'd caught up, despite the fact that she was included in this group of people he was commenting on. She simply giggled in a still girl-like tone as she went around the thin ice-statue of a young man frozen solid in their path.

"WAIT! Kusajishi-san!" the boy suddenly yelled from behind them causing her to turn on her heels, while the exasperated Captain heaved a mighty sigh and stopped impatiently without turning, "Nani?" she blinked. The poor boy must have been scared witless she thought, smiling broadly, he was still yelling at the top of his lungs! "Would you go on a date with me?!". Kenpachi's face, though out of Yachiru's view, looked traumatized, his hand moving for his zanpakkuto's hilt.

"Sure!" she called back chipperly. The captain clutched the sword's hilt. Before awarding the shinigami a reprieve from his nervous jittering she added in, "That is if you can beat me in a duel!" all the while giggling with glee. Kenpachi suddenly gave a relieved sigh, he wouldn't be needing to explain exactly why he murdered a new recruit to his peers this afternoon. "Meet me at the big courtyard at three, kay Skinny-kun?" she said waving, his expression turned sour, "S-skinny-kun?".

--

"Oy, Brat. You shouldn't lead the guys on like that." Kenpachi warned as he rounded the corner with her on his shoulder at nearly fifteen after three, the cheery lieutenant simply responded, "Mou! You're no fun Ken-chan! Picking on these new recruits is the only action I can get, no one else will spar me anymore you know." followed by sticking out her lower lip in a mock pout, "Tch. Just make it quick." he spat through his teeth as he looked to the courtyard to find a good fifteen fresh new Shinigami appearing confused and about to get a Yachiru welcome. "Poor bastards." he mused.

Hopping down from her place on Kenpachi's shoulder the pink haired lieutenant moved a delicate looking hand to the hilt of her zanpakkuto while walking out into the courtyard and unsheathing it to rest the blunt edge of the sword over her shoulders, seeming to have picked up her role model's mannerisms over the many years. "It turns out I had prior engagements that slipped my mind, Recruit-kuns" she said giggling, "So, I'm afraid this has to be fast." looking around at the continued baffled expressions she gave a mysterious type of smile, "So, why don't you all just attack at once, first one to hit me gets a date".

--

"Zaraki-san, I don't suppose you've seen division eight's new recruits? Apparently some from the other divisions are missing members as well." Asked Unohana, raising a fine brow in suspicion at the uncharacteristically nervous Kenpachi.

"Did you check the infirmary?".

OWARI!


End file.
